The goal of the Structural Genomics Centers for Infectious Diseases is to apply state-of-the-art, high-throughput structural biology technologies to experimentally characterize the three-dimensional atomic structure of targeted proteins on the NIAID Category A-C priority pathogens list and organisms causing emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases. This program also supports research projects that utilize the 3D structure information and experimental approaches to better characterize the molecular functional role of protein targets. The primary focus of the Center is pathogen proteins that are expected to have an important biological role and a potential impact on biomedical research.